


Movie Night

by TheaNishimori



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaNishimori/pseuds/TheaNishimori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: “Imagine person A tossing popcorn to person B’s mouth but they miss every time. Bonus: Person C comes in and yells at them for making a mess.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

“Aw, c’mon, Nat! Just  _lob_  it, don’t  _hurl_  it like a throwing knife,” Clint complained as yet another fluffy kernel missed his open mouth and bounced off his sweatshirt to land on the floor. 

“Well you’ve gotta at least  _try_  to catch it,” Natasha fumed before hurling another popcorn at her partner. Despite Clint’s best effort to position his mouth in its path, it ricocheted off his chin. “You could’ve gotten  _that_  one! You’re not trying!” 

“I  _am_  trying! You’re the one with the god-awful aim!” 

“These things are not…  _aerodynamic_.” 

“What’s going on in here?” Tony demanded when he entered the room. His leather sofa and the floor around Clint were strewn with half a bag of popcorn. “Hey, clean up that mess before Cap gets here! You know he doesn’t like it dirty.” 

“Whatever you fucking say,” Clint responded, making a half-hearted attempt to gather up the popcorn on his chest. 

“Goddamn motherfucking right,” Natasha added with a straight face. 

“Language!” Tony said with mock severity just as Steve walked in. 

“Are we doing that again?” he sighed before sitting down on a relatively clean section of the sofa. 

“ _Always_ ,” Tony told him as he snuggled against him and patted his knee.

“Hey, hey! Keep it clean,” Clint warned, pointing a finger at the two. Natasha plopped herself down on his lap, leaning against the armrest, and proceeded to hit him on the nose with another popcorn. 

“What are we watching?” she asked. 

“Guardians of the Galaxy. It’s supposed to be a fun, family-oriented movie,” Tony answered. “I just hope it’s  _clean_  enough for Cap.” 

Steve released another long-suffering sigh, then helped himself to a fresh bag of popcorn and put one arm around Tony’s shoulders. “If it isn’t, Tony,” he said, looking directly into the smaller man’s eyes, “I’ll just have to spank you later.” 

“Ooo! Is that a promise?” Tony smirked. 

“I hope we get to watch,” Natasha said to Clint. 


End file.
